Pirate Clans
Pirate Clans were the descendants of the human criminals who were exiled from the Homeworlds and forced to work as miners on the moons of Jupiter and Saturn (primarily, Tethys). However, after the invention of Neosapiens, the Pirates' ancestors were abandoned on their moons and had to find new ways to exist. They've learned to build their own spaceships and became space pirates, attacking and looting transporters from the Homeworlds and constantly battling the Exofleet. This is the reason why many Pirates hated the Homeworlds and their inhabitants. The Pirate Fleet was much smaller than the Exofleet or the Neo Fleet, but they possessed a unique cloaking technology based on the s.c. ''dark matter'', which allowed them to navigate their ships undetected. In fact, they even had a secret spaceport hidden on Chaos, the tenth planet of the Solar System consisting entirely of the ''dark matter''. Saturn's moons initially were home of the Pirate Clans before the discovery of the planet Chaos. Despite its advantages, however, the ''dark matter'' also had a negative side-effect on humans - those frequently exposed to it often displayed aggressive and violent tendencies, resulting in constant fighting even among allies. This effect is called the ''dark matter syndrome''. The Pirate Clans were the third power in the Neosapien War. From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The Pirates had apparently organized themselves into clans, and Jonas Simbacca is currently their leader, although many aspire to the position. Both the ExoFleet and the Neosapien Commonwealth wished to have them as allies, and opinion within the clans was split. Typhonus' treachery caused them to side with the ExoFleet, and their decision was the turning point which eventually led to an ExoFleet victory in the war. Their contribution to the alliance (in return for the planet Mars once the war was concluded) were ships with cloaking ability (including Winfield 's flagship, the Resolute II) and use of Port Chaos. Credit goes to:' Patrick Danner's ExoSquad page. (pdanner@force.stwing.upenn.edu) '' '''Pirate Characters 'Jonas Simbacca' Jonas Simbacca is the leader of the Pirate Clans, a highly sought after position which makes him the target of internal conspiracies. He apparently established himself as a young warrior, and it has not been revealed how he attained the position. He proceeded to become the most feared man in the solar system by successfully leading the Pirates on a campaign of escalating attacks against Terran vessels. He was so effective in orchestrating these assaults that a special task force was created within the ExoFleet for the sole purpose of exterminating the Pirate threat. When the Neo sapien War began he kept the Pirates out of the conflict until both sides sought to acquire them as allies. It was at this time that he was captured by the Neo sapiens, who wished to compel the Pirates to join their side. After Marsh, DeLeon, and Hallas helped him escape, he began to negotiate with Winfield to bring the Pirates into the War on the side of the ExoFleet. After being guaranteed that Mars would be given to the Pirates at the War's end, he accepted the position of Captain aboard Winfield's flagship, the Resolute II. Simbacca was treated for Dark Matter Syndrome after Hallas had attempted, but failed, to assassinate him. Simbacca is a skillful leader, who by force of will is able to hold together the different clans, which are comprised of people with differing loyalties and agendas. His preferred method of attack is the hit-and-run. He normally organizes his defenses with the intention of baiting his enemy into a trap from which they cannot escape. These methods were originally designed for dealing with the ExoFleet, but his experience with fighting a superior enemy was no doubt an important contribution to the alliance. He has respect for those ExoFleet officers who can think like Pirates. Simbacca realizes the importance of having skilled people in the appropriate positions, sometimes in spite of rank or experience. Perhaps because he has received treatment for Dark Matter Syndrome, perhaps because of his age, Simbacca seems ready to coexist with his allies once the war is over. Unlike his fellow Pirates, many of whom seem to enjoy fighting for its own sake, Simbacca always knows what he wishes to accomplish (although he does enjoy matching wits with other great military minds). He looks forward to profiting from the opportunities to make money that he anticipates will be available after the war. 'Jubail' Jubail was one of the most powerful pirates, as well as a skilled warrior. It is likely that he was leader of one of the clans, which is why his only superior was Simbacca (who is referred to as Leader of all the Pirate Clans). He has emerged victorious from engagements against both the ExoFleet and the Neo sapiens. The latter achievement was when Simbacca had been captured by the Neo sapiens, and although Marsh, DeLeon, and Hallas boarded the Neo sapien vessel, it was an assault led by Jubail on the Neo sapien ships that allowed for their safe escape. This action was despite the fact that Barca attempted to persuade him to let Simbacca die, since Jubail was Simbacca's most likely successor. Although Jubail did hope to one day ascend to leadership of the Pirate Clans, he felt it would be cowardly of him to not do the job of removing Simbacca himself. Jubail had been one of the more outspoken opponents of an alliance with the ExoFleet, and he challenged Simbacca to a duel to the death to decide the matter. Simbacca chose Marsh to fight on his behalf, and because Marsh was victorious and spared Jubail's life, Jubail owed Marsh a debt. Jubail repaid this debt by not pressing charges against Torres (who hated Jubail because he had killed her fellow ExoPilots and left her to die in a battle years earlier) for attacking him. Although he did not like the ExoFleet, he was enraged when he discovered that Barca was spying for the Neo sapiens, and he was shot and killed by Barca in the fight which ensued. Barca said afterwards that Jubail was the traitor. Jubail's record may have been cleared after Barca's treachery became known. Jubail seemed to be a mouthpiece for the majority of Pirates who neither liked nor trusted the ExoFleet. Although he did not like Simbacca or Simbacca's decisions (when he felt they conflicted with the good of the Pirates as a whole or the wishes of the majority of clan members), Jubail gave him the respect that was due to a leader who had earned his position. This is why Simbacca was shocked to find out that Jubail was supposedly a traitor. Although he seemed to have a reputation as someone whom you would not want as an enemy, Jubail had nonetheless acquired many. 'Ryack' Ryack is the Captain of the ship Scavenger. 'Mepos' Mepos is the Captain of ship Avenger. 'Barca' Barca is a member of the Pirate Clans who did not agree with the decision to come into the war on the side of the ExoFleet. This opinion was based not only on past hatred for the ExoFleet, but also the fact that if the Pirates had joined the Neo sapien cause, their victory would have been assured, while in allying themselves with the ExoFleet victory was not a foregone conclusion. Therefore Barca struck a bargain with Phaeton. For Barca's covert assistance the Pirates would receive Venus (which was preferable to Mars, the planet promised to the Pirates by Winfield) at the end of the war if the Neo sapiens emerged triumphant. Although the Phaeton had no intention of fulfilling his side of the bargain, Barca did much to hinder the ExoFleet. On various occasions he: killed fellow Pirate and formidable warrior Jubail, convinced Hallas to assassinate Simbacca (which failed), constantly provided information to the Neo sapiens, planted a bomb that crippled the Resolute II, led ExoFleet forces into traps, and conspired with Typhonus to get a ship laden with explosives close enough to the Resolute II to destroy it (during which he himself was killed). The death of Barca and the crew that followed him (in "Fire Ship") is a severe loss to Phaeton, as there are no more acts of sabotage seen being performed to obstruct the ExoFleet from then on. Originally Barca seemed content to control events from behind the scenes, trying to manipulate Jubail and Hallas into acting to achieve his ends. As time progressed, however, he began to aspire to leadership, and hoped to claim it once the war ended victoriously for the Neo sapiens. We can assume that he did earn his rank as Captain of a Pirate Destroyer in a manner considered appropriate by a pirate because many of the pirates that we see are either openly on his side (his crew on the Avenger), share his opinions regarding the ExoFleet (those seen in Port Chaos), or are his friends anyway (Jubail, Hallas). 'Hallas' Hallas is a young pirate, who appeared poised to quickly climb through their ranks. He was chosen to be one of the first select few pirates to learn to operate an e-frame. He was then convinced to attempt an assassination of the pirate clan leader Simbacca by Barca, who convinced him that Simbacca saw Hallas as a potential threat to his leadership and would try to have the young officer killed. After failing, Simbacca grudgingly spared his life, and even made him second officer on the pirate destroyer, Scavenger. Although he suffered major neural damage when shot by Barca while attempting to save both Able Squad and the Resolute II, he had recovered by the end of the war. Although he played no major role in the Neo sapien War, he is likely to be a factor in any future conflict. Hallas is somewhat arrogant, regarding his own abilities and his heritage as a pirate. He generally disdains members of the ExoFleet, although he developed a certain measure of respect for Marsh, who provided his e-frame training and intervened with Simbacca on his behalf. He has been described by DeLeon as emotionally immature, and he reminds Weston of Kaz. Barca, who was once his friend, saw great potential in him even though he is currently an "undisciplined boy". Hallas has expressed a desire to not receive treatment for Dark Matter Syndrome, which results in aggressive and violent tendencies, but whether or not he ever would is difficult to say, especially since it might be the only way to a complete recovery from the aforementioned neural damage. 'Acuna' Acuna is Captain of a unkown Pirate Ship. Credit goes to:' Patrick Danner's ExoSquad page. (pdanner@force.stwing.upenn.edu) '